Currently, hydraulic coupling joints which are usually employed in the above mentioned applications are of the type with front coupling: this implies that the detachment force of such joints, generated by the internal pressure of the working fluid (working pressure), tries to move away-detach the male/female components of the joints which, consequently, must be equipped with adequate and sturdy fastening members which keep them connected.
This means that, if such components must be jointed or disjointed under pressure, they create difficulties when manoeuvring, especially in manual operations, generating forces which can be managed with difficulty: it must be noted, for example, that, for a ¾-inch (1.9 cm) joint at the working pressure of 200 bar (20 MPa), generally a detachment force over 1200 Kg is obtained.
Documents EP-A1-1 566 490, EP-A1-2 230 435 and WO-A1-2008/071012 disclose hydraulic joints according to the preamble of claim 1.